Love Bite
by nowiswonkyu
Summary: saat rencana berantakan dan mereka terpisah benua. apa yang akan mereka lakukan? ada apa deng bibir siwon yang terluka?/ WonKyu. Rated M. Oneshot/ RnR please


**LOVE BITE**

**WonKyu**

_**Please don't read if you don't like it!**_

**Summary:**

**Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut bercampur iri melihat pertengkaran pasangan bodoh itu. Setidaknya mereka memiliki waktu yangb begitu berlimpah untuk dihabiskan bersama. Sementara, dia dan Kyuhyun? Dari dua puluh empat jam yang ada, jika mereka mendapatkan waktu lebih dari dua belas jam saja, itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tidak mungkin datang dua kali.**

**xxx**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat dia memandang Kangin yang sudah berjalan menuju van yang telah menanti kedatangan mereka. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini keadaannya jika saja dia tidak ada jadwal syuting Radio Star besok. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun membuang keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Kyu! Cepatlah." Teriak Kangin yang telah memposisikan dirinya di salah satu kursi penumpang.

"Iya iya. Kau cerewet sekali." Timpal Kyuhyun yang memang sedang memiliki _mood _ yang kurang baik.

Kangin hanya menggeleng-geleng. Lalu dia meraih _beanie_ yang ada diatas kepalanya. Kalau bukan terpaksa, Kangin tidak akan mau memakai barang yang memiliki warna tak ubahnya lampu neon.

"Ini aku kembalikan. Kan kita sudah sampai dengan selamat di Korea. Kau segeralah hubungi pacar gilamu itu. Dan jangan lupa mengembalikan barang kesayangannya itu." Ucap Kangin setelah mengulurkan _beanie_ milik Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Argh! Aku tahu,_hyung._"

Kangin hanya diam lalu menatap lurus kedepan, memberikan Kyuhyun waktu untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Kangin tahu, sangatlah wajar untuk merasa kesal. Karena jadwal syuting Radio Star yang terkesan sedikit mendadak telah mengacaukan rencananya bersama Siwon yang telah mereka siapkan sejak lama.

**xxx**

Siwon memandang sayu ke arah bagian ranjang yang kosong disebelahnya. Bukan ini yang mereka harapkan. Kenapa selalu saja seperti ini? Disaat Siwon yang memiliki waktu luang, malah jadwal Kyuhyun yang berkendala. Disaat jadwal Kyuhyun renggang, malah jadwal Siwon berubah menjadi begitu gila dan melelahkan.

Ponsel Siwon tiba-tiba bergetar, tanpa Siwon melihat layarpun, dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang meneleponnya.

"**Hai."** Suara kekasih tercintanya langsung memanjakan telinga Siwon saat dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hai, _baby._ Sudah mendarat, huh?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum samar. Suara Kyuhyun sedikit banyak membantunya menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

"**Yep. Sebentar lagi aku syuting Radio Star."** Siwon dapat mendengar desahan Kyuhyun melalui speaker teleponnya.

"_That's good._ Semakin cepat kau syuting maka akan semakin cepat kau mendapatkan waktu istirahatmu." Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"**Siwonnie..."**

"Ya sayang? Aku juga merindukanmu." Siwon terkekeh.

"_**I'm sorry."**_ Kyuhyun berbisik sangat pelan, namun itu cukup untuk membuat Siwon dapat merasakan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kita sudah membicarakab tentang hal ini bukan? Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Ini diluar kendali kita. Mungkin... nanti."

"**Kita sudah merencanakannya Siwon. Dan kau pun sudah membicarakan ini pada si tua bangka sialan itu. Tapi kenapa dia masih saja berusaha mengacaukan waktu yang seharusnya kita habiskan berdua. Bahkan disana bukan hanya ada kita berdua, tapi masih ada Donghae **_**hyung **_**dan Eunhyuk **_**hyung.**_** Aku tidak meminta waktu yang lama, Siwonnie. Aku tidak meminta seminggu atau sebulan. Hanya satu hari dari semua hariku selama satu tahun ini."**

"Hey, _baby_. Mungkin ini juga diluar rencana dari si tua bangka. Mungkin pihak produksi Radio Star yang memang mengubah jadwal syuting kalian. Ayolah, sayang. Aku juga sangat kecewa tentang ini. Tapi bisakah kita melupakannya? Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah cemberutmu saat aku tiba di korea lusa." Siwon berusah menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sangat kecewa dan menyayangkan tentang gagalnya rencana mereka untuk mengelilingi kota London berdua saja sambil mengunjungi beberapa kerabat Siwon yang tinggal di Britania Raya itu. Siwon sangat kecewa saat _manager_ mereka mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus kembali ke korea bersama Kangin. Ingin rasanya Siwon membawa Kyuhyun lari dari hotel dan tidak kembali sampai jadwal kepulangan mereka dua hari lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Siwon menepiskan keinginan itu. Itu bukan hal yang benar untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Choi Siwon yang hidup untuk semua orang. Mungkin memang belum saatnya untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama.

"**Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita kecuali melewati semua ini. Oh **_**by the way, get some sleep, please.**_** Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan panda dua hari lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon."**

"_Arrasseo._ Aku memang sedang berniat untuk tidur, tapi aku tidak mungkin memilih tidur saat pilihan yang lebih baik menghampiriku, kan? Aku akan tidur lebih baik dan nyenyak setelah mendengar suara seksimu, _baby._" Tanpa Siwon sadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya telah sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun seperti kepiting rebus.

"**Tsk! **_**So cheesy**_**. Aku harus pergi, sepertinya mereka sudah memanggilku. **_**Bye**_**, Siwonnie. **_**I love you."**_

"_Bye, baby. Love you too."_

Siwon tersenyum bodoh sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Kyuhyu. Siwon benar-benar berubah menjadi gila saat itu menyangkut tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

**xxx**

"Dasar Siwon _Paboo._" Kyuhyun tersenyum tertahan.

Setelah mendengar dan berbicara dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun merasakan kekesalan yang sepanjang hari ini dirasakannya menguap entah kemana. Suara pria itu memang obat paling ampuh untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Walaupun terkadang kekasihnya itu sering bertindak bodoh dan aneh, hal itu hanya akan membuat kadar cinta Kyuhyun untuk Siwon bertambah akut. Tak tersembuhkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau dan tidak akan ingin sembuh jika itu menyangkut cintanya untuk Siwon. Cinta Kyuhyun hanyalah untuk Siwon. Itu adalah harga mati yang tak bisa lagi diganggu gugat bahkan oleh takdir Tuhan sekalipun.

**xxx**

"Yaaaa! Choi Siwon. Cepatlah! Kenapa kau seprti kura-kura pagi ini?" teriakan Eunhyuk menggema di kamar hotel Siwon.

Siwon memang agak (sangat) terlambat bangun pagi ini. dia terlalu lelah karena perjalanannya yang menguras tenaganya. Siwon berkeliling London bersama sepupunya yang kebetulan sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan di kafe miliknya. Jadilah dia _tour guide _sehari Siwon. Walaupun Siwon masih sedikit kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun. Tapi acara jalan-jalan itu sudah cukup membuatnya melupakan kekecewaannya pada si tua bangka, pemimpin agensinya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyuk. Bisakah kau tenang sedikit dan membiarkanku memakai pakaianku dengan benar? Pekerjaanmu sepanjang pagi ini hanyalah modar-mandir kesana kemari dan berteriak." Jawab Siwon sambil merapikan pakaian yang baru saja di kenakan.

"Kau dan Donghae sama lambatnya. Kalau begini kita akan ketinggalan pesawat." Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil bergegas keluar dari kamar Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu tidak terlalu memperdulikan kelakuan Eunhyuk yang terlalu berlebihan. Mereka bahkan masih memiliki waktu selama dua jam sebelum penerbangan mereka.

Siwon meraih koper, tas dan beberapa kantong kertas miliknya. Lalu membawanya menuju loby setelah sebelumnya dia memanggil sang _manager_ untuk membantunya.

Saat sampai di Lobby Siwon menemukan Eunhyuk sedang beradu mulut dengan Donghae. Sementara bawaan mereka masih terlihat berserakan dan terabaikan.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Eunhyuk

"Harus mau!" Donghae berteriak lebih kencang.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau memang tidak pernah berusaha untuk menyenangkanku. Yang kau bisa hanyalah membeli pakaian bermerk dan aksesorisnya." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Argh! Lee Donghae, berhentilah memaksaku. Aku membeli semua itu semata-mata untuk terlihat tampan dihadapanmu." Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut bercampur iri melihat pertengkaran pasangan bodoh itu. Setidaknya mereka memiliki waktu yang begitu berlimpah untuk dihabiskan bersama. Sementara, dia dan Kyuhyun? Dari dua puluh empat jam yang ada, jika mereka mendapatkan waktu lebih dari dua belas jam saja, itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tidak mungkin datang dua kali. Siwon menghela nafas. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia tidak boleh mengeluh karena kurang dari dua belas jam lagi dia kan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, berhentilah bertengkar. Ayo kita pergi." Siwon meraih sebagian belanjaan yang berserakan lalu berjalan menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan tanpa berniat mendengarkan dan melihat respon dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

**xxx**

"_Hyung_, Aku tidur ya." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Kangin yang sedang menonton TV bersama Sungmin.

"Euhm." Kangin hanya menggumam dan kembali memperhatikan tontonannya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin menunggu Siwon yang sedang dalam perjalan kembali ke korea. Apakah itu masih lama?

"Ahhhh." Kyuhyun mengguncangkan badannya di ranjang.

Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Siwon. SEKARANG.

Tapi Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Siwon sekarang masih berada diatas udara. Dan baru akan tiba dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang harus tidur untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari matanya perlahan tertutup dan tenggelam dalam mimpi.

**xxx**

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Choi." Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas.

Choi Siwon sekarang benar-benar terlihat bodoh karena tak berhenti tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Sementara Donghae terlihat sedikit kebingungan kenapa Siwon tidak berhenti tersenyum karena dia merasa tidak ada apapun yang lucu disekitar mereka.

"Siwonnie, ada apa denganmu? Kau harus ikut aku kerumah sakit besok, kita check kepalamu besok." Ucap Donghae sambil memegangi kening Siwon yang langsung menepis lembut tangan Donghae.

"Tidak panas." Gumam Donghae pelan.

"Ya Tuhan. Bisakah kalian membiarkanku menikmati kebahagiaanku ini sebentar saja tanpa gangguan-gangguan tidak penting kalian itu?" Siwon menggosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Siwon ingin cepat-cepat sampai di dorm agar terbebas dari dua sahabatnya dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat dia rindukan dan terus dia pikirkan sepanjang perjalanan.

'_Baby...'_

**xxx**

Tanpa memperdulikan setiap orang yang dia temui di dalam dormn. Kaki Siwon berjalan masuk kedalam kamar seseorang yang sangat ingin dia pandangi wajahnya. Sangat ingin dia peluk tubuhnya. Sangat ingin dia cium bibirnya. Bahkan Siwon bisa hidup hanya dengan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Kekasih tercintanya.

Siwon segera membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun saat dia melihat Kyuhyun masih tidur dengan nyaman dibawah selimut _baby blue-_nya. Sangat berhati-hati Siwon berbaring, takut mengusik ketenangan si putri(?) tidur.

"_Baby..." _bisik Siwon lembut dan sangat pelan.

Namun panggilan itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menangkap bayangan sosok yang sedang berada di sampingnya itu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa itu adalah Siwon.

"SIWON." Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Siwon. Ternyata itu memang benar-benar Siwon, bukan hanya bunga tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya didalam pelukan Siwon dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Siwon yang sangat dia rindukan. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu cukup lama. Merasakan kehadiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Siwon yang kaget langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun, merasa sangat kalut dan khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Ad—a apa?" Suara Siwon berubah tidak yakin saat dia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menggosok giginya dengan cepat. Siwon bersender di _frame _pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat... euhmm.. imut.

Kyuhyun berkumur dan mengelap bibir serta dagunya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir disebelah wetafel. Detelah itu dia tersenyum didepan cermin sebelum berjalan kearah Siwon yang masih setia memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka tanpa aba-aba, sehingga membuat Siwon sedikit kaget dan kelabakan.

Kyuhyun menyerang bibir Siwon dengan kasar. Menciumnya sedalam mungkin. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat milik Siwon. Merasakan setiap kehangatan yang mengalir kesekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mencium Siwon dengan kasar dan begitu menuntut. Menggigit bibir bawah Siwon terlalu kuat dan mulai mengeluarkan rasa asin karena darah yang keluar akibat gigitan Kyuhyun tadi. Namun saat ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas dan liar karena Siwon tidak memperdulikan bibirnya yang berdarah dan mulai membalas setiap gigitan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu bergairah dan liar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon mendominasi ciuman mereka hari ini. Kyuhyun mnelepaskan ciuman mereka sebentar saat paru-parunya mulai mengeluh kekurangan oksigen.

Belum sempat Siwon membuka matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun. bibir Kyuhyun telah mengklaim bibirnya lagi. Ini jauh kebih oanas dan liar dari biasanya. Saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai tidak bisa diam dan bergerak ke bagian bahunya, Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan gairah yang begitu menggebu. Namun saat ciuman mereka mulai melembut dan seirama Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Siwon dan membelai bagian bibir Siwon yang terluka tadi denga lidah lembutnya.

Siwon mendesah saat Kyuhyun membelai luka dibibirnya, entah kenapa itu sangat menggoda dan seduktif. Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun menyiksanya dengan jalan yang sangat nikmat dan... liar.

"_Take me, Siwon. I'm all yours." _Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Siwon dengan seduktif.

Siwon menyeringai dan membimbing Kyuhyun ke ranjang tempat mereka berbaring tadi. _Needy Kyuhyun is something that Siwon will never refuse. Needy Kyuhyun is something that Siwon will take without think twice._

**xxx**

"_Oh My God. Choi Siwon, how come your lips become like this_?" Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat bibir bawah Siwon sedikit terluka.

"Kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab, sayang. _This is __**your love bite**_." Siwon terkekes sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit pamit.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tidak menggigit bibir Siwon terlalu kuat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengambil sebuah masker dan _beanie_ milik Siwon yang dipinjam Kangin kemarin.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang memperhatikan itu? Kau gunakan masker ini atau kau pakai _beani_-mu sampai ke bibirmu." Kyuhyun melemparkan _beanie_ dan masker pada Siwon.

"Kyu, biarkan saja mereka melihat dan berpikir apa saja tentang luka ini. Aku tidak peduli. Karena aku bahagia dengan adanya ini. Membuatku merasa sangat dicintai. Karena kau meninggalkan tanda cintamu di salah satu tempat yang terlihat oleh semua orang." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang telah mengenakan masker polkadotnya.

"I love you, _baby."_

Kyuhyun hanya menggenggam kedua lengan Siwon yang melingkar disekeliling tubuhnya sebagai balasan. Beruntung Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan maskernya, karena jika tidak Siwon akan melihat betapa merahnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun karena malu.

'_Aku harus benar-benar belajar cara mengontrol rasa rindu dan gairahku yang berlebihan saat berada dekat denga pria berbahaya ini.'_

**xxx**

**Nao unnie, ini ff perwakilan dulu yaaa. Special buat Nao unnie dan buat semua unnie-unnie kesayanganku ^^ I love you..**

**silahkan tinggalkan jejak.. kritik dan saran.. heheh..**

**untuk masalah pertengkaran EunHae di atas tadi silahkan imaginasikan sendiri masalah apa yang mereka hadapi.. hihihiih**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
